The Homecoming of a Sister
by AvidReader016
Summary: A young woman come back home after four years in university.. What would happen when she met again with her sister and for the first time the clan with their lazy king? {ocxMikoto}
Today is a fine morning. The sky is blue and the sun is out. It is the typical day of a summer morning.

A wavy platinum-blonde haired, 22 years old woman sat on an airplane heading towards Shizume City. She is wearing a strapless red thigh-length dress with a white leather jacket over the red dress. To complete her look she wore a white high heels, a sunglasses sat over her nose and a black purse placed on her sides.

She looks up into the window beside her, she could see the majority of Shizume City, including the flying blimp.

'The Himmelreich. The home of the Silver King. It has flew over Shizume City for the last 72 years, ever since the World War Two has ended.' She thought to herself, 'How did he still have resources even after all this time?'

"May we have your attention please. We are about to land in Shizume City in 15 minutes. Please put on your seatbelts." The voice of the pilot said from the speaker.

The plane landed on Shizume Airport with no complications and not long after, the passengers are allowed to get off the plane.

When she stepped off the plane, her red marble began to get a little bit warm, and light up like an impulse.

The woman enclosed the marble with her left hand and thought of her little sister.

She went inside the airport and began to go through the immigration procedures.

All of the male attendants went red in the face went they saw the woman, and the one who attended to her get envy and jealous looks from his co-worker.

And everywhere she goes, all eyes follows after her, some look with awe. Envy. Jealous. And lust. They are mesmerized with her beauty. All of the men are lusting over her and the women are full of envy for her beauty.

After a while, she is finished with the immigration procedures, leaving the airport with all of the people there looking at her in awe with her beauty.

She enclosed her hand around the red marble and follow the path where the red marble became warmer and hotter.

-In Homra's Bar-

It was an ordinary day without any complications.

Inside a certain bar, there was a white haired little girl wearing a Lolita dress who sat next to a red haired smoking man while playing her red marbles. On the bar stood the bartender, who is cleaning the cups and there is another man who was looking at his camera.

The girl was playing the marbles, when one of the marbles began to levitate and light up like an impulse.

It captured all of the attention of those in the bar. "What is it, Anna?" the bartender asked.

The -now named- girl, Anna, look at the marble in confusion before realizing something.

She quickly enclosed her hand around the marble, but immediately let go of the marble because it is very hot.

At the same time, the door to the bar opened, and came a platinum-blonde haired woman.

All of the three boys stiffened at how beautiful the woman is.

Anna watched the woman with her eyes beginning to get wet. She watched as the woman takes off her sunglasses and showed the room and its occupants her crimson eyes, the same shade as the ones Anna has.

She looked as the woman look around the room before the woman eyes met her own.

The woman smiled with teary eyes, and said "Anna."

The woman followed after the red marble until she reached a bar named Homra.

She look at the bar dumbfounded.

'Why the marble brought me to the red clan HQ?' the woman thought to herself and look at her marble. 'There's no way the marble is broken. So she must be in here.'

She shrugged her shoulders and went to open the door and saw how the interior of the bar has that English feeling.

Everything looks so exquisite and beautiful, from the bar to the floor, its equipment, even the feeling of this place is screaming high-class.

She looked around her, taking in how the bar looked, before her eyes meet the eyes of the little girl.

She saw how older is the girl and become very pretty since the last time she saw the little girl, which is 5 years ago.

With teary eyes, she called the girl's name, "Anna."

Anna can't hold her tears anymore, let it flew down her cheeks, "O-One-chan." She said.

The three men looked at Anna, when she said that the beautiful woman is her sister.

Anna get off the sofa, went around the table and runs to the arm of her only sister.

"You've returned." Anna said, as she nuzzled her face into the stomach of her sister.

"Of course, I will always return to you, Anna." The woman said, as she hug her beloved little sister.

The three men were shocked. -well Mikoto shocked on the inside- This beautiful women is Anna sister.

Both Totsuka and Mikoto looked at Izumo, questioningly, but Izumo just shrugged his shoulder indicating that he didn't know that Anna has a sister.

'It seems I need to dig deeper about Anna.' Izumo thought to himself while watching the woman, as his cheeks became a little bit red as he looked at the woman.

After a while she let go of Anna and went to brush her tears away.

"Don't worry Anna.. I will never leave you again." The woman said, "Let me look at you." The woman said while holding Anna by the shoulder in arms-length.

"You are definitely bigger and prettier since the last time I saw you."

There was a cough, then Anna look behind her.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Izumo asked, as he get closer to the girls.

The one, who is slowly getting closer to the girls, is obviously the bartender, his dark blonde hair and his particular sunglasses gives her an idea of who he is.

Kusanagi Izumo, the owner of this very bar and also the second in command of the red clan.

Her eyes went to the light brown haired and brown eyed man, who is holding a camera, she also know the guy.

Tatara Totsuka, the third in command of the clan, he is a pacifist and considered to be the weakest of the red clan.

Then her eyes went to the last man. When her eyes connected to his, she internally shuddered at the intensity of his amber eyes. He is just like what she imagined of the Red King. His red hair is a testament to the color of red.

His name is Suoh Mikoto. He is considered to be the most violent-tempered king out of all of the kings.

The woman look at him a second longer than the rest, before moving her eyes to Anna, who was tugging her to the direction of the boys.

"One-chan, I want to introduce you to some people." Anna said.

"Everybody, this is my sister, her name is Kushina Clancey." Anna said to the three boys, before looking at her sister.

"This is Kusanagi Izumo." Anna said while pointing at the now named bartender.

"This is Tatara Totsuka." She said as she points to the one who held a camera before.

Then she points to the last man in the room, who began to stand up to his full height, which is a half a head taller than the woman. "And this is Suoh Mikoto."

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful women, especially if she is our little Anna's sister." Izumo said while taking Clancey's hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. But flattery won't take you anywhere." Clancey said while taking her hand back from Izumo's grip.

Anna look back at Clancey and put her arms up as a children universal sign to be picked up.

"Really?" Clancey deadpanned, and Anna pouted in a cute way.

"Well~ No one can refuse that cute pout." Clancey said while picking up Anna.

"I didn't know that Anna has a sister." Totsuka said, while holding up his camera to Clancey.

"Well, I went away for a long time to pursue my studies in Manchester." Clancey said, while carrying Anna in her arms, "And before you ask I studied Fashion Design and Business Management." She continued.

"That's amazing! You studied both of them at the same time?" Totsuka asked.

"No. Of course not. I finished my business studies in 2 years and fashion studies in 3 years." Clancey said.

"So you leave Anna all by herself for 5 years?" Izumo asked, but then immediately corrected when he saw the woman's pointed glare "Not that I mean anything by it."

"I didn't leave her alone, I left her with Honami." Clancey said, "Which reminds me.. Anna, where's Honami? Why aren't you with her?" she continued, looking straight at Anna's eyes.

Anna widen her eyes and look away from her sister's eyes in sadness, while Clancey look at her sister in confusion before becoming serious.

"Anna. What happened?" Clancey asked, with her face serious.

The other male "Uhm.. I think you should sit down, Kushina-san. It's a long story." Totsuka said, which attacts the attention of the female.

The woman look at the man with such intensity, which caused Totsuka to flinch a little, Mikoto look at the interaction in front of him, he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him before standing up and move to one of the bar stool. Clancey's eyes follow after the intimidating man, but then she dropped her gaze and sigh.

She moved her gaze back to the girl in her arms, she sighed and walk closer to the couch and sat at where the red king sat before, and put Anna on her lap while hugging her like a teddy bear.

"Okay, now, if you don't mind."


End file.
